


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Rimming, Safer Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are out and Coco's in a good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

Coco had chosen the music. Velvet hadn’t even known girlthrash speed metal was a genre, much less owned a scroll full of it and a speaker adapter with bass strong enough to rock the senior tower all by itself. Making out the lyrics was impossible beyond the occasional  _rock me_ — or maybe that first word was something else — but the point of the music was to cover other noise anyway. Besides, she never wanted it said she didn’t try new things.

New like the shaft of silicone that pressed against her from behind when Coco pinned her to the door inside their dorm, fingers working open the tiny clasps of her uniform one by one.

Fox and Yatsuhashi had left earlier in the afternoon to go to a dockside bash with two of the boys from SSSN. Velvet liked Sage and Scarlet even if they were younger; a lot of freshman hunters were anxious or almost fanatically intense, but they preferred to kick back during downtime. Maybe it was a Vacuo thing. Either way, Coco had pounced on the chance for a few hours of privacy, rather literally when she had come back up from the weapons workshop. The box in her arms had barely hit the floor before Coco was laying sloppy kisses down her throat, mumbling in between breaths that something had come in the mail.

It was with a great deal of reluctance that Velvet peeled the taller girl off of her, explaining that she was in desperate need of a shower. For all of Coco’s insistence that she  _liked_  the taste of Dust and gun oil on her skin, Velvet always felt straight up gross after a couple of hours toiling in the forge.

“When you come back out, put your uniform on, okay?” Coco muttered, pulling a cigarette out of one pocket or another before fetching the lighter tucked up in her beret.

There really wasn’t any question as to why  _Oral Fixation_  was stenciled on the front of her rolling paper case. That and the fact that Coco loved to label and decorate everything; Velvet had very politely declined the offer of a diamond-studded weapon case since sophomore year, especially after Fox’s backup set of knuckledusters had turned up bedazzled.

The request wasn’t too odd, but Velvet still wanted to sate her curiosity. “Why?”

“Because it looks way more debauched when you’re half-dressed instead of fully naked, and I want to debauch the hell out of you.” Two rows of perfect teeth — far too white for a life of indulgence, really — were exposed by Coco’s eager grin. “Sound like a plan?”

Velvet rolled her eyes as she turned towards the bathroom, even as affection swelled in her chest. “Uh-huh.”

“And, mm—” Coco cleared her throat, “warm yourself up for me, yeah?”

With the bathroom door halfway open, Velvet poked her head out, noting the slightly nervous twitch as Coco flicked the lighter. Suave had a shelf life of about thirty seconds on this team, in her experience. “Oh, don’t worry. I know what you’re after.”

Yanking her beret down to the brim of her sunglasses, Coco forcibly mumbled around the cigarette, “Okay, good.”

Velvet closed the door with a laugh, catching the tail end of  _takin’ all the spontaneity out of romance_  before it locked.

By the time she came out of the shower, uniform on and hair tumbling loose and dry over one shoulder, Coco was elbow-deep in packing materials, having thrown cardboard and styrofoam peanuts across the width of their burgundy comforter. The bed was huge and the only one in the room — a mix-up with the movers Coco hired freshman year had inserted its massive frame into the dorm and hauled all the other beds out. Once they had settled as a team, it seemed like too much trouble to take out, and a few beanbags were tossed into the spare corner to make up for sitting room. Yatsuhashi’s feet always hung over the edge a bit further every year, but they all fit on the sprawling mattress at night, and Velvet slept soundlessly with him at her back and Coco’s arm encircling her hips.

“Are you ready?” She ran her fingers up the back of Coco’s shirt, tracing the tan cambric.

Coco straightened up, shoulders going rigid. “Fuck me, you could sneak up on a two-headed Ursa and tap it on the ass.”

Velvet was only tall enough to press a kiss between Coco’s shoulder blades, but she did it anyway. “I thought you liked that I was light on my feet.”

“I do.” Turning on her sharp black heel, Velvet caught just a brief glimpse of the tight straps cinched across Coco’s hips before she was turned and promptly pushed up against the door. “Light enough for me to do that.”

Rather than protest, she moved her hips in blatant invitation, letting out a soft moan when Coco gripped them and pinned her back in place. The first buckle on her uniform was opened by leather-clad fingers when there was a muttered curse and, “Mm, I forgot something.”

The hand on her side pulled away and Velvet heard the whirr of Coco’s scroll opening, confused until music started to blare from it, the device tossed onto the bed with a soft whump. There was as much singing — she used the term lightly — as heavy guitar licks and throbbing bass, all fighting to drown each other out.

“Who’s playing?” Velvet asked, steadying her arms against the door.

“Screaming Erinyes. They’re Mistrali.” Another buckle was undone, and Coco let out a satisfied sigh as she started peeling the bottom half of the uniform down. “And loud enough to drown out anything that we do.”

It was too hard not to laugh at that; after four years, Velvet was pretty sure all of Beacon knew what was happening when the music came on from their room. Even Glynda had stopped giving them detention by second year, as long as they actually  _locked_  the door. The thought was interrupted by Coco’s fingers hooking on the band of her panties and tugging them down, the fabric catching around her knees.

A light smack across one bare cheek made Velvet gasp. “You all prepped for me?”

“Yeah.” She squirmed when Coco delivered another slap, just as teasing, to the other side. “So what’s new about this one?”

“What do you mean?”

Velvet smiled, knowing Coco couldn’t see from her position. “I mean you have at least a dozen of those in the closet, so what makes this one special? I haven’t even gotten to look at it.”

“You can if you want to.” Hearing the sheepish tone creep in, Velvet’s curiosity shot through the roof. “Not gonna stop you.”

It was tricky to turn and sink onto her knees with the uniform and panties trapping both legs together, but she managed, coming face to face with Coco — or rather, the toy that was jutting from the apex between her thighs. The shaft was black and smooth, tapering to a rounded head with a little divot in the center. Velvet wrapped her fingers around the length, feeling its weight and catching the flare of desire behind Coco’s dark lenses.

“Well, it’s a bit thicker and—” She paused when her hand reached the base, swallowing a laugh. “—it’s personalized.”

Brushing her thumb over the capital C emblazoned in gold, Velvet pressed a kiss to the head of the silicone. “Any particular reason?”

“I kept getting my stuff mixed up with Fox’s and it’s totally rude to jack someone else’s dick, you know?” Coco tapped her temple with two fingers. “And I’m a problem solver.”

Everyone knew her leader had ego to spare, but she always meant the best, and it was that raw confidence that drew Velvet to her in the first place, refusing to back down no matter what others thought. Yet it was love that brimmed over when Coco’s hand slipped into her hair, winding dark brown strands between fingertips and stroking near the base of each ear.

Perking up at the touch, Velvet tilted her head, humming curiously. “Can I?”

“Yeah.” Coco’s fingers swept over her cheek, leather warmed by the contact. “I’m going to put a condom on in a minute anyway.”

With one hand gripping a taut strap and the other on the dark fabric straining across one thigh, Velvet parted her lips, taking the head of the toy into her mouth before running her tongue along the underside. While she knew Coco couldn’t feel it, Velvet liked the sensation of doing this, and with enough vigor, she could get the other girl’s hips moving, eager for the visual.

Some part of her stayed conscious of the music in the background, but Velvet tuned out most of the noise as it was overcome by a warm cadence of gasps and moans they exchanged as she found her pace, working herself down each inch of the shaft. It was a little more difficult than usual —  _size queen_  flashed across her thoughts and she had to stifle a giggle — but with patience, her lips nearly touched the base, eyes screwed shut to ignore the strain in the back of her throat. There was a rush of satisfaction when her nose bumped against the bottom of Coco’s belt buckle, but rather than the praise or groan she expected, there was a laugh from up above.

Pulling back from the toy, Velvet gave a light cough, eyes flickering up suspiciously as she wiped a strand of saliva from her lips. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry.” Coco’s failing attempt not to smile said otherwise, and Velvet raised a brow. “You just looked so  _zen_ , you know like when Yatsu—”

She smacked Coco’s stomach with the back of her hand, feeling heat rush up her face. It was hard to have a snappy comeback when she was trying to catch her breath.

“Hey, watch the merchandise!” A hard tug pulled Velvet up to her feet and into a quick, messy kiss. In between probing swipes of Coco’s tongue, she murmured, “you are such a brat, killer bunny.”

Huffing at the nickname, Velvet nipped the swell of Coco’s lip. “Well, maybe that’s because I was waiting for my girlfriend to fuck me until my knees gave out.”

She didn’t curse much, really, but it was worth it to see Coco’s eyes light up, feel powerful hands turn her back and shove until her cheek was flush with the hard wood of the door. Even if Coco didn’t have six inches of height on her, Velvet was built for grace and speed, nothing like the corded muscle it took to haul around a gatling gun all day, much less swing its case with enough force to shatter a tree. That was how she and Fox had become partners, after all, and Velvet still enjoyed the image of Coco falling from a crumbling branch onto the taller boy to this day.

There was a click as Coco opened the pouch on her trousers, but Velvet couldn’t turn to look, not with the firm weight of a palm pressing between her shoulder blades. Something crinkled and she heard a muffled grumble, the noise followed by a triangular plastic tab being spit on the floor. Leatherclad fingers spread the cheeks of her ass before Velvet felt the first drizzle of lube, and she shivered. Thankfully it was cool instead of cold, but it was always a bit of a shock against such sensitive skin. Her brow knit in confusion at the sound of friction on latex instead of foil, but the question was quickly answered when the hand on her back moved and Coco kneeled with a quiet thud.

“Seeing you made me want to get on my knees too.” There was a brief pause as the dam was unfolded, followed by the rest of the lube spread over her. “If you’re in the mood for it.”

Velvet smiled, broad and bright. “You pout if I don’t let you spoil me.”

“You deserve to be spoiled.” A sharp exhale sent a contrast of heat across her skin, but it was nothing compared to the first hot stroke of Coco’s tongue through the latex. Velvet moaned at the subtle pressure, spreading her legs a little farther apart to give more access. “Got to be worthy for a girl like you.”

She blushed all over again, relaxing into the slow exploration. Pleasure sent a sudden jolt up her spine as Coco worked her tongue against the tight ring of muscle, and Velvet let out a gasp as she dipped just inside, hands clenching into fists where they were braced on the door. When her hips rocked forward, Coco’s arm was there to stop the movement, hooking around her waist before that same hand delved between both thighs. Arousal immediately slicked the leather as her folds were spread wide; with Coco’s mouth from behind and fingers in front, Velvet squirmed with every lick, heat spreading through the latex and right to her core.

“You’re already raring to go,” Coco murmured, grousing when the dam threatened to slip, “what  _did_ you get up to in the shower?”

“What do you think?” The muscle in her thighs quivered from tension. “If you make another joke about priming the shot, I swear—”

Velvet sucked in a breath when Coco went back to business, the broad licks becoming quick strokes and shallow thrusts. The hand between her legs started to circle her clit, finding an easy rhythm as she pushed her hips into the slick friction, undeniably eager. Tension coiled low in Velvet’s abdomen, building with every firm lap through the latex, and Coco’s satisfied hum when she gasped for relief was nearly too much. There had been jokes about having a hair trigger too, but there was no more commentary now, nothing but that wonderful mouth focused entirely on making her come.

Both knees thumped against the door, a momentary weakness as she whimpered and bucked against Coco’s hand, riding out her release until she let the door take her weight, hands scrabbling a bit for purchase. The fast passes of Coco’s tongue faded to slow and indulgent, and Velvet knew she was taking her own pleasure from every breathless moan that couldn’t be held back. Once it stopped, she felt some of the strength return to her legs, heard the scrape of heels on carpet as the taller girl stood up straight.

Coco peppered kisses across her nape and shoulders, whispering praise and sweet nothings as she peeled away the dam, crumpling it into a ball before tossing it into the nearby wastebasket. Steadying herself against the door, Velvet turned to claim a full kiss, smiling when their noses briefly bumped, pushing Coco’s sunglasses back into place. By the time she had caught her breath, eyes half-lidded from languor, sweet and warm as honey, the lust in her blood returned even stronger than before. Excitement jumped between their smiles, echoed by a full-throated howl blaring out of the scroll speaker.

“Face front for me?” Coco asked and Velvet obeyed, listening for the practiced tear of foil, the nearly silent snap as the condom was unrolled to the base of the toy. When the head was guided between her cheeks, Velvet made a sound of encouragement, only to let out a laugh of surprise when Coco’s hips tilted and it slipped out of place. “We really got to get you some high heels, babe.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so tall—” Velvet choked on her words as Coco bent her knees and carefully thrust forward. The lube eased the movement into a smooth stretch, sinking in inch by inch until Coco’s hips were pressed right against her ass.

“You good?” The question was a warm huff over her hair, Coco’s free hand clasping over the matching one gripping at the door. Once their fingers laced together, Velvet nodded, settling into the sensation of being so full.

The first complete thrust made her moan, biting down on her lip at Coco’s slow withdrawal. It was a sweet torment until they found a rhythm, the same hand that had stroked her clit sliding back into place. Instead of the quick circles, it was a constant pressure from Coco’s gloved palm, and Velvet was sensitive enough from coming the first time to shiver at the contact. Each thrust was careful, deliberate, and if she was being honest, a bit maddening.

“Faster,” she said under her breath, caught between a demand and begging. At the current pace, Velvet knew she could just let a slow release wash over her, but she had been promised some debauchery and have every intent of following through. “You know you can’t break me, even if you try.”

“Velvet—” Coco’s tone was low and warning, fingers clutching hers even tighter.

“You’ve never hurt me before,” it was hard for Velvet to think, even harder to speak with pleasure already blurring the edges of her vision, “do you think I’d let you start now?”

There was a second’s pause in the thrusts, enough for Coco to hiss through her teeth before they resumed, the sedate pace building until Velvet’s hips were trapped against the door whenever she slammed forward. Rather than buckle to the force, hard and relentless, Velvet arched her back, a sharp and desperate sound escaping her throat whenever the shaft slid all the way to the base.

“Like this, huh?” Coco’s voice had taken on a rough edge, the words whispered like pure heat in her ear.

Swallowing a whimper, Velvet managed a fervent yes, gasping it a second time in case she wasn’t heard.

“You take it like no one else, don’t you?” At the end of a particularly hard thrust, the hand between her thighs slipped even lower, Coco’s covered fingers teasing right outside her entrance, palm angled to meet the swell of her clit. “Almost soaking through the leather.”

The combination of those fingers moving past her folds at the same time the toy pushed deep, Coco grinding against her ass, was enough to bring Velvet over the edge a second time. She cried out before the wave of pleasure that followed left her winded, nails almost biting into the thick lacquer of the door. It felt so good and she made it known, panting Coco’s name and abject pleas for her not to stop until the moment peaked.

Sweat gathered at Velvet’s brow with the slow comedown, drawing out every last needy pulse her body would give. A better look or not, being half-dressed left her feeling like a beacon of heat, especially when Coco pressed flat against her back, a bit out of breath too.

“Did I hear a  _fuck me like you paid for it_  somewhere in there?” Coco murmured, and she could feel the grin without having to look.

Velvet coughed, but it didn’t stop a brilliant blush. Maybe borrowing some of Blake’s books had been a mistake, considering a few of the fantasies that resulted from having an almost embarrassingly rich girlfriend. “I thought we agreed in junior year that bedtalk couldn’t be held against us.”

“That’s because we all wanted to forget the time Yatsu called Fox  _otousan_ , but fair enough.” Smoothing wayward strands of hair away from Velvet’s cheek, Coco asked, “You want to go again?”

There was a subtle tremble up her thighs in response to the question, and as tempting as it was to go for a marathon, Velvet didn’t want to spend the rest of the evening passed out in bed. “I feel well and debauched, thank you.”

“Not gonna spoil a mission well-done, then.” Cheeky affection filled the words as Coco slowly pulled out, letting go of Velvet’s hand.

She gasped when the toy finally slid free, turning until her back was supported by the door. Coco tossed the condom away and stripped off both gloves with her teeth, folding the leather over itself. Careful to telegraph the movement, Velvet reached up to cup her jaw, waiting until their eyes locked to pull the designer sunglasses off. While Coco always showed her love freely, honestly, she was very particular about when and where she liked to be touched in return; Velvet had memorized the boundaries over time, knowing when to push and the signals that meant holding back.

Vulnerability shone through dark eyes, but Coco didn’t try and take the glasses away, even when Velvet pushed up onto her toes to offer a soft kiss. “How about you help me clean up so we have enough time to watch a movie in bed before the boys get here?”

“I can do that.” She closed her eyes as the sunglasses were returned with infinite care, lenses casting a faint shadow over one cheek. “What kind of movie?”

“Anything you want.” Drawing a pair of fingers down Coco’s scarf, Velvet smiled. “And maybe we can all go out for dinner tonight.”

White teeth flashed, matching the smile. “Somewhere nice?”

“Yatsuhashi told me he found a Faunus-friendly seafood place down south. Seems worth the trip.”

Irritation tensed Coco’s mouth into a hard sneer. “I’d make  _anywhere_  Faunus-friendly for you, Velvet.”

“I know.” She nudged her head underneath Coco’s chin and nuzzled, knowing it would provoke at least a piece of that smile back into place. “But it’s nice when I’m not the only one there.”

Velvet let out a surprised yelp as she was suddenly swept up in Coco’s arms, the bottom of her uniform clinging low around her calves. It was impossible not to feel the awkward flop of the toy with every step, its length bouncing against the small of her back as she wrapped her arms tightly around Coco’s neck for support. Muffling her laughter into the warmth of the scarf, Velvet kicked out when they came near the bathroom door, forcing it open.

“Now you’re in a hurry?” She asked.

“I thought of the perfect movie.” Eagerness boiled over in Coco’s voice. “You know I only give my girl the best.”

Preparing herself for two hours of explosives and scantily-clad henchmen, Velvet pushed the door shut with her foot. When the scroll playlist looped back to the first song, she started humming the chorus under her breath.


End file.
